


[podfic of] Madman and a Fool

by carboncopies



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Oh god the pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Resolution, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by MellyTheHun.Author's summary:God considers Crowley's unyielding pining for Aziraphale, his acts during the End of the World, and his very genuine desire to protect Aziraphale, worth rewarding. She can't make him an Angel again, but She can nudge Aziraphale in the right direction.If nothing else, She'd really just like Crowley to stop using Her prayer inbox for endless soliloquies about Aziraphale.Podfic length - 01:54:13UPDATE(11/13/19): Streaming link has been fixed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 87
Collections: Bittersweet Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo





	[podfic of] Madman and a Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madman and a Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378126) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 

> Thank you to olive2read, who helped me stay on task over the literal week and a half that it took to edit this, and to everyone from discord who gave me the encouragement to do the whole singing part, I needed that.
> 
> There is music in the middle of this podfic, from 57:50 to 1:04:03. If you would rather skip through it, you're going to miss some dialogue, but it's the second half of chapter four if you want to read it instead.

File size 83.2 MB

Podfic length - 01:54:13 (including approximately five minutes of free talk at the end)

**\- Download or stream the podfic** via Google Drive [**here**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SUwqa0I3nr6nWQfLmqqaVuuWHSdqKPXO/view?usp=drivesdk).

**\- Bloopers** (it's 50% cat interruptions, you've been warned) can be found [**here**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10URRIPaNvjCCW1m8SKSr5aurdGxtAt1b/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos or comments on this podfic and for the author, MellyTheHun, link is in the "inspired by" at the top of this work.


End file.
